Fighters of Lapis Wiki:Help/Standards
Grammar Your pages must be written in Standard English (pages in other languages are allowed if they are of good quality) and should have mostly good grammar and spelling for the most part. Sloppy grammar and/or poorly worded sentences will make the page look bad and as a consequence will be a higher candidate for deletion. If English is not your first language and you'd like help on correcting your grammar and spelling, add to your page for assistance. Joke Pages Articles created for comedic purposes are allowed, but they should not be spammish in nature and must comply with all standards and rules. They also should be actually funny. PITFALLS OF COMEDY Don't fall for these! *Comedic articles tend to work better if it's written like an actual article. Intentional misspellings and just making the entire thing wacky isn't funny for the most part. *It also works if there is more than one joke to tell for an article. Repeating the same thing over and over doesn't make it funny. *Don't write like an idiot. We touched on this with the first bullet point, but seriously, don't do it. *Comedic writing is all about words. Put a ton of consideration into that. Creation Standards When making a page, plan it out first, be it either on a written draft or in your head. Creating a page with little to nothing on it is a big mistake, even if you plan on expanding it. Pages with little content are called either spam or stubs, and both have a higher chance of being deleted over other articles. Even if you say "I will work on it later", stubs are usually deleted if not expanded over a long period of time. As a standard rule, it is recommended to have at least five hundred bytes of content when publishing a page. Categories Categories tend to work pretty broadly. Since this wiki contains a lot of crossovers, categories tend to work like this example: *Metroid (just the series name, encompasses anything that has Metroid elements including crossovers.) *Metroid Series (only contains things solely focused on Metroid, crossovers not allowed.) *Metroid Games (only contains Metroid games.) Solo Games are games only worked on by ONE person. Group Games are games worked by TWO or MORE people. Original Games include mostly elements created by the author. Fan Games include mostly elements not created by the author. Writings are any written work. Stories are works meant only to tell stories. Fanfiction are only works based off another work that isn't the author's. Importing and Exporting Importing and exporting from Fantendo will not bring along any images with it, so make sure you have those saved when you import and export. Presentation Remember to make your pages look nice. Use tables. Have pictures. Use galleries. A big turn-off, despite being okay, is to have a game page that has all the right things (Story, Characters, Gameplay, etc.) but it's ALL TEXT. Adding little motifs, images and organization will make your page stand out from the rest. Mature Content We are far more lax with this than Fantendo. Be sure to mark your pages as Mature before adding any adult content. However there are some things you cannot add: *Images depicting sexual intercourse. *Images depicting rape. *Images depicting minors in sexual situations. *Images of naked minors. *Writing about minors in sexual situations or getting naked. *Writing graphically about rape. *Any image of Carrot Top not wearing clothes. *Any image intended to provoke someone or hurting somebody. *An image that doesn’t comply with the rules. Images depicting mild nudity (as long as all private parts are censored enough) is fine as well as writing about sex.